


Home Again

by werewolfsaz



Series: Young Love [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, M/M, Minor Hurt, Reunion Sex, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heart in his throat, he stepped off the plane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> As if I could keep them apart for long! Small warning: mainly an excuse for some reunion sex so if its a bit short, I'm sorry *bows humbly*  
> Comments are, as always, very welcome  
> Enjoy =)

Steve could feel the annoyed glares of his team. He knew they were getting fed up of his nervous energy, the way his leg constantly jittered, his fingers drumming an irratic beat on any surface he was near.  
"McGarrett, settle down," their commander ordered. "The plane will leave in an hour. As you're so full of energy, you can run 15 laps, that should ease you down."  
"Sir, yes Sir," Steve replied, snapping off a salute. Bending his dark head against the sun, he began the long route around base camp, mind fixed firmly on getting home to Danny. If he had been paying more attention to his surroundings he would have spotted the sun glinting of the barel of a gun. The whole squad heard the shot that rang out in the still air, heard the pained cry of one of their own hitting the ground.

The phone was ringing when Danny pulled up in front of the house. He'd passed his test while Steve had been away. John McGarrett had insisted that his son-in-law take the car he and Steve had been working on for years. It was an old clunker but it got the blond from home to college and anywhere else he needed to go. Juggling with three grocery bags, Danny stumbled up the path, managed to get the key in the lock and shoved the door open with his shoulder. Dumping the bags on the side he grabbed the phone.  
"Hello?" he snapped, flustered.  
"Mr Williams-McGarrett?" A calm, older voice asked. Danny felt fear flood his body. It was the call he'd been dreading since the day Steve went on his mission, almost a month ago.  
"Speaking," he stammered.  
"My name is Major Joe White, I'm calling in relation to your husband, Steve."  
"He's dead, isn't he?" Danny asked, voice trembling. Black spots danced in front of his eyes and he feared he would pass out.  
"No, nothing like that. He asked me to call so you wouldn't be upset when you saw him. There was an incident this mornin. A hostile got close to the base camp and took a shot at Steve. Luckily his vest took the bullet. He did however bash his head on a rock as he fell. He has a very impressive bruise."  
Danny's legs gave way as relief crashed through him. He sat on the kitchen floor, gripping the phone like a life line.  
"Steve wanted me to tell you his plane will be landing in Hawaii at 0800 tomorrow."  
"Thank you, Major," Danny mumbled. "Thank you for relaying his messages."  
"You're welcome. I look forward to meeting you tomorrow. Steve talks about you all the time."  
"Just the good stuff, I bet," the blond joked, his composure returning. "I look forward to meeting you too, Major White."  
With a promise to tell Steve they'd spoken, the Major hung up, leaving Danny to sit on the floor, relearning how to breath. He caught sight of one of their wedding photos, one where they were dancing, holding each other close, smiling. He missed Steve, so much it hurt. He hated waking up in an empty bed, eating his meals alone in their quiet kitchen. Oh, he had Jezabel and Kono, they came over and kept him company but it wasn't the same. He wanted his giant goof of a husband. He was gonna kill him for scaring Danny like that!

***  
Steve hoisted his duffel over his shoulder, wincing as the bruises on his ribs pulled then almost winced again when the bruise on his face pulled. The door of the plane inched open, letting the SEAL trainees disembark into the bright Hawaiian sunshine. When Steve finally got off the plane his eyes instantly scanned the crowd of wives, girlfriends and families waiting on the tarmac. His heart jolted when he spotted golden hair gleaming in the sun. Danny was stood just off to one side, arms hanging loosely at his side, face anxious. When he saw Steve a smile, like the sun coming up, broke over his face. He began walking forward quickly, not quite running. Steve, on the other hand, charged straight towards his husband, scooping him up in his arms, spinning him in a cirlce, laughing delightedly. Danny laughed with him, arms and legs wrapped firmly around the taller man. Their first kiss in almost a month was deep, laced with so many emotions that it was verging on the edge of painful.  
"I missed you so much," Steve mumbled against the blond's lips, unwilling to move away from him. "I thought about you every second. I swear I could almost hear your voice sometimes, yelling at me if I was about to do something reckless."  
"I should hope so. I was going to yell at you for being careless anyway. Shot and beat up by a rock, Steven? What is wrong with you?"  
A polite cough interrupted them. Turning with Danny still in his arms, Steve grinned at Major Joe White. A quick introduction later, Danny was hearing all about how his husband was going to make a damn fine SEAL. He barely heard a word, concentrating on the feel of Steve's hands on him, desperate to get him alone.  
"You two will have lots to catch up on. You have three days leave, Steve then you're to report for further training. Understood?" Major White asked.  
"Sir, yes Sir," the dark haired man replied, saluting.  
"A pleasure to meet you, Danny."  
"You too, Major."  
Once the older man was gone, Danny reached out to Steve again.  
"Let's go home."

Danny couldn't help laughing as Steve carried him over the threshold. The second the door was shut behind them, their mouths met with desperate heat, hands scrabbling with clothes.  
"As much as I love you in uniform, get this thing off," the small blond demanded. Practise had made it second nature for Steve to strip down quickly. He paused to watch Danny peel off his jeans and tee shirt. The play of sleek muscles under golden skin caused his blood to rush south so fast he was dizzy. His cock had been hard from the second he saw his husband at the air strip. Now, it bobbed with excitment, a bead of precum leaking from the tip. Unable to wait another second, they crashed together, lips, tongues and teeth working frantically at mouths, jaws and necks.  
"Fuck me," Danny begged, writhing against Steve, hands gripping his shoulders, breathing ragged. Steve tried to move away, to take Danny to the bedroom but the blond stopped him.  
"Sit on the couch. I have a surprise for you."  
"Now?" Steve whined, even as he did as his husband asked.  
"Yes, now." Waiting until the taller man was settled, Danny slid onto his lap, ignoring the tightness in his right calf. Guiding one of Steve's hands round behind him, Danny eased his beloved's fingers between his ass cheeks. Steve's glorious eyes went wide.  
"You prep yourself for me?" he breathed. The image of Danny stretching himself, slicking his tight ass with lube, just for Steve... With a groan, the Navy SEAL dragged Danny down, capturing his mouth in a heated kiss. Kneeling up slightly, Danny gripped Steve's rock hard cock, slid the head just inside then sat down firmly on the blood hot flesh. They both cried out, stilling to adjust to the sensations.  
"Goddammit, move," Danny moaned after a few seconds, circling his hips. Steve gasped, hips jerking up on instinct, driving himself deeper into the blond's willing body. Panting, fingers digging into slick flesh, mouths clashing in sloppy kisses, Danny rode his husband's cock, crying out his name everytime he thrust down. One of Steve's big hands wrapped around the blond's bobbing erection, pumping it hard in time with their thrusts.  
"Oh! OhohohohohohohSteve!" Danny screamed, back arching, fucking up into his lover's hand. "I'm gonna cum!"  
Steve groaned loudly, his own orgasm reaching its peak. He felt Danny's cock swell even more then hot liquid spurted over his hand, stomach and chest. The spasming of Danny's slick passage ripped Steve's own pleasure from him, roaring his husband's name. They collapsed into each other, breathing hard, trailing soft kisses on any bit of skin they could reach easily.  
"I love you," Danny panted, snuggling into his beloved, careful of his bruised chest. He was vaguely aware he should have done that from the start but was just so relieved Steve was alive, and so desperate to celebrate it, he hadn't even thought to check how tender the mark was.  
"I love you too, baby," Steve rumbled, so glad to have his Danno back in his arms. He jerked in surprise when Danny poked him in the shoulder, bright ble eyes glaring fiercely.  
"Be more careful next time. No more daydreaming."  
"How did you know?" Steve asked, astonished.  
"I'm your husband, Steven, I know you. Now, we can have a quick nap here, then I'll make some dinner and we can go to bed and I can show you how much I missed your goofy ass." Danny's grin was blinding.  
"You're the best," Steve grinned back, reaching up to kiss him some more.


End file.
